


От прощанья до прощанья

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Съемки последней серии третьего сезона, грусть-печаль.





	

_Меньше всего любви достается нашим  
Самым любимым людям_   
Разумеется, в этой сцене не планировался поцелуй, их сериал и так находился на грани закрытия. Появляясь на съемочной площадке, Фуллер толсто намекал, что в головном офисе NBC ему объясняли: продлевать контракт с ними не собирались. Хью не был уверен, что не нравилось руководству канала больше: бесконечные гомосексуальные намеки, потоки крови или экзистенциальные диалоги со множеством метафор. В любом случае, итог был один. Все вышеперечисленные компоненты блюда под названием «Ганнибал» не находили отклика в сердцах среднестатистических зрителей, что подтверждалось низкими рейтингами сериала. То, что Хью про себя звал современным искусством, не вкладывая в это понятие уничижительный оттенок, для кого-то другого было слишком сложной драмой про пидоров-каннибалов. И только. Может, этому гипотетическому зрителю нравились шоу про моду или приключения подростков-оборотней. Случайные зрители, оставлявшие «Ганнибал» без внимания, и понятия не имели, что тем самым рушили личную жизнь Хью.  
Его вторую личную жизнь, но не по силе чувств.  
В этой сцене не предполагалось поцелуя, и все же один раз они поцеловались, испортив дубль. Сдержаться было невозможно, слишком сильное накатило отчаяние. Хью не приходилось изображать эмоции, он проживал их. Отчаяние, смирение с неизбежным, покорность. Тихую безнадежную нежность по отношению к человеку, обнимавшему его. Ганнибал не мог отказаться от своей разрушительной любви к Уиллу, Уилл в конце концов осознал, что ему легче умереть, чем навсегда расстаться с Ганнибалом. У Мадса с Хью ситуация была куда прозаичнее. Служебный роман, длящийся несколько лет, постыдная тайна двух женатых людей.  
Впрочем, для членов съемочной группы эти отношения тайной давно не были. Именно поэтому им не стали мешать, заранее деликатно списав происходящее на «чрезмерное погружение в роль». Уилл, некоторая часть которого, без сомнения, давно жила в Хью, очень хотел поцеловать Ганнибала, но в первую очередь именно Хью требовался Мадс. Их поцелуй вышел неторопливым и болезненным, он и сам походил на погружение в темные воды. Хью тонул, ему трудно было дышать, когда в голове мелькало паническое «завтра он уедет, и я понятия не имею, когда увижу его снова».  
Это должно было однажды случиться. Сейчас или через год, в крайнем случае, если бы Фуллеру дали возможность воплотить все его безумные наработки, через три года. Сын Хью стал бы достаточно взрослым, чтобы начать понимать, из-за кого именно ссорятся родители. Жена Мадса к тому моменту тоже могла бы истратить весь запас ангельского терпения.  
Так значит, хорошо, что все заканчивается именно сейчас?  
Его ресницы стали тяжелыми от слез. Мадс поглаживал его по заросшей щеке, ловя эти слезы на кончики пальцев, и вскоре Хью осознал, что пальцы Мадса дрожат.  
Когда они прервались и отстранились друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью, съемочную площадку окутывала гробовая тишина. Камера бесстрастно фиксировала происходящее. Фуллер сидел на своем раскладном стуле, уткнувшись взглядом в листы бумаги. Хью считал, что Фуллер симпатизировал их, хм, пейрингу точно так же, как отношениям Уилла с Ганнибалом, и поэтому теперь грустил вместе с ними и за них.  
— Простите, — сказал Мадс и широко улыбнулся, обнажив свои выпирающие клыки. — Мы с Хью думаем, что наши ребята не смогли бы ограничиться одними объятиями. Переборщили, простите.  
Как хорошо, что Мадс всегда готов прикрыть его спину.  
— Если бы мы не были так сильно стеснены цензурой, — с готовностью откликнулся Брайан, подхватывая ложь Миккельсена, — то ваш поцелуй был бы в серии обязательно. Но вы же сами понимаете, не пропустят. Я еле отвоевал еще одну отрезанную ногу. До сих пор судьбу Гидеона забыть не могут!

Напряжение исчезло. Ассистенты, операторы, гримеры снова начали негромко переговариваться друг с другом, Хью отозвали в сторону, чтобы подправить испорченный слезами грим на лице. Хью не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что Мадс смотрит ему вслед, остро переживая даже эту, минутную разлуку. Чем меньше времени у них оставалось, тем труднее было отойти друг от друга.  
«Мы с Хью». Остались считанные часы и «мы с Хью» трансформируется в «мы с Клэр». Когда он возвращался домой, то секс с законной женой воспринимался как измена Мадсу, из-за чего не приносил удовольствия. Требовалось время, чтобы снова привести картину мира в надлежащее, традиционное положение, одобряемое социумом.

Упиться до забытья пивом было непросто, но они очень старались. Пиво, как обычно, поставлял Мадс. Когда-то Хью шутил, что однажды найдет пивной грузовик, который Мадс наверняка пригоняет с собой из Дании.  
Тем вечером им было совсем не до смеха. Сперва они сидели втроем, вместе с Ричардом, наслаждаясь особой атмосферой перехода от проживания чужих жизни к жизни реальной. В сравнении с больными фантазиями сценаристов реальный мир сильно проигрывал в остроте ощущений. Мадсу и Хью не требовалось переговариваться, им, как и их мужьям-убийцам, достаточно было посмотреть друг другу в глаза, чтобы удостовериться: они все еще на одной волне.  
Наверное, подобная чуткость была не чужда и Ричарду Армитажу. Разделив с ними пару бутылок в гостиной дома-декорации, он отправился в свой номер, сославшись на головную боль и постоянный недосып. Напоследок он еще раз заверил их в том, что работать с ними было для него огромным удовольствием. Мадс и Хью встретили его признание взаимностью. Говорили они искренне. Дракон Ричарда смотрелся настолько убедительно, что во время сцены драки, Хью без труда верил, что действительно борется за жизнь. Свою и…  
— Мне тоже было очень приятно работать с тобой, — сказал Мадс, когда они остались наедине и горько усмехнулся.  
— Уже говоришь в прошедшем времени?  
— Ты же не думаешь, что четвертому сезону дадут зеленый свет? После «Ганнибал любит меня?»  
— Не думаю, — вздохнул Хью. — Я уже стар для таких наивных надежд.  
— Если ты стар, то что же сказать обо мне?  
— Что ты красивая датская развалина. — Они сидели на одном диване, и Хью не составило никакого труда преодолеть разделявшее их ничтожное расстояние для того, чтобы положить Мадсу голову на плечо. — Зато я уверен, что твой Ганнибал всегда будет любить моего Уилла.  
— Конечно. Полагаю, и твой Уилл закончил со своими душевными метаниями и останется с моим Ганнибалом.  
— Он этого хочет, — согласился Хью, сверившись с мыслями Уилла, который давно получил прописку в его голове. — У него больше не осталось сил, чтобы противиться, хм, своей темной половине. Можно сказать, что трансформация завершилась успешно.  
— Я им завидую. А ты?  
— Мог бы и не спрашивать. Подыщем уютный обрыв для нас двоих? — Уилл сделал щедрый глоток из бутылки, молясь, чтобы пиво побыстрее ударило в голову и принесло временное облегчение. — Б-будем считаться мертвыми. Наши семьи возненавидят друг друга, если еще не. Про это тоже скажут «не смогли выйти из роли». Помешались.  
— Нельзя. Испортим репутацию Брайану, кто ему после этого позволит снимать сериалы.  
— Ну да. Разумно. К тому же, у нас нет их психопатичной безответственности. Б-быстро же Уилл забыл о том, что собирался вернуться к жене.  
— Не вини его, его соблазнило само воплощение дьявола. — Мадс тоже сделал щедрый глоток. Из бутылки Хью, хотя рядом и стояла его собственная.  
Непрямые поцелуи, сколько их было? Может, чуть больше, чем обыкновенных.  
— Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь еще поработаем вместе? — спросил Хью, понизив голос. Особенно важные для него вопросы он задавал чуть ли не шепотом.  
— Да, через десять лет.  
Последовали неловкие смешки.  
Это была их старая шутка. Насколько мизерным был шанс вновь сойтись на одной съемочной площадке после «Короля Артура», и все же вот они, вновь «провели много месяцев на лошади». В этот раз можно считать, что на одной.  
— Через десять или через двадцать, — согласился Хью.  
— В этой жизни или в следующей… — Мадс задумчиво отсалютовал бутылкой небу за окном.  
— А знаешь, что сейчас было бы логичнее всего сделать? — произнес Хью, резко сменив тему. — Расстаться. Когда сериал закроют, нам будет намного сложнее поддерживать связь на расстоянии. Не останется поводов для встреч. Нас раскидает по разным проектам, и придется с головой уйти в работу. А после всего, что было, мне уже недостаточно слежки издалека.  
— Звучит как приговор. Или как признание в любви. Ты действительно хочешь поступить разумно? — Мадс говорил казалось бы спокойно, но шепелявил больше, чем обычно, а его тело заметно напряглось.  
— Черт, нет. — Хью поставил недопитую бутылку на пол и накрыл руку Мадса своей, вцепляясь так же крепко, как Уилл в Ганнибала, когда они стояли на краю обрыва. — Я перестал поступать разумно с тех пор, как согласился на роль в этом сериале! Подумать только, сказка со счастливым концом для маньяка-каннибала и его эмпатичного-симпатичного профайлера!  
Впереди была одна ночь. Одна или целая, как ни назови, выходило, что времени очень мало. «Не могу жить с тобой, но не могу и без тебя» — когда Хью прочитал эту строчку в сценарии, его пробил озноб.  
Все, что они могли сделать той ночью, это помочь друг другу на время забыть о том, что ждало их в будущем. В конце концов, существовали и другие подходящие им цитаты. «Пока дышу — надеюсь».


End file.
